swedplease_help_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Orly
Orlie is a fuckboi from the realm omni. He is the team's most autistic child, as he frequently calls lifealert for his erection problems along with testosterome issues. Orly works with Josey, Black Friend, and Gginer man to stop weeaboos. Phsyical Apperance Orly is a fuckboi that frequently sports a Naruto skinsuit that he wore when he was tirck or treatin when he was 5. He still wears this suit to today since that was when he had his first autism attack in the middle of the street and started throwing candy everywhere and crying on the ground. This moment makes Orly very proud. The skinsuit, however, has multiple sweatmarks on his armpit and stomach, and has a massive jizz spot on his penis. During season 33, Orly realizes that everywhen was making fun of his smal dick, and tried takin viagra fro NuMale medical center. This resulted in a all out war with the male-lover scientist taht resulted in 420,69 deaths, as the scienteists knew if Orly got his hands on ED pills the abomination would happen. After wards, Orly goes into the corner of his shower, and takes his Viagra while crying to Justin Bieber and 5 Seconds of Summer. After a few minutes, Orly finsiehd a whole gallon of Viagra, and noticed that he had a 18 inch cok. However Orlie was then forever addicted to Viagra, which tastes like "Ice Cream" as he says. The good thing, Orly now has a 20 inch erection evrerywhere he goes, The bad thing, Orly's penis almost fractures (penile fracrture-looks like a eggplant) everytime he bumps into something. This explains Orly's weird erections. Jutsu '''Rasengan: '''Orly possess the use of the Rasengan, which is made by highly concentrating Orly's autism into onne singular point. The autsim, consisting of anime and Cory in the House, Shrek, and Thomas the Dank engine. Once the rasengan is formed, it can be shoved into the no-no square of the enemy, causing permanent damage form Orly's sad life. Once hit, the enemy will black out and die from the autism overload. '''Shadow Possesion: '''This unique jutsu paraylyzes the enemy using Orly's autsistic chakra. Once released, Orly can control the enemies used. However, Orly isn't serious when having this jutsu since he usually controls his enemies to masturbate and do other "sexy" things. '''Tsukiyomi: '''The Tsukiyomi casts a hypnosis over the enemy. However, Orly's Tsukiyomi captures the enemy in his autism land, in which it shows Orly's sad life. Afterwards, an autsim cage forms around the enemy, with Cory in the House squishing the enemy together. When undone, the enemy will suffer from Cory in the House after images. '''LifeAlert Hacking Jutsu: '''The LifeAlert Hacking Justsu is frequently used by Orly in searche for closure with his Viagra addiction. Frequnetly having erections lasting more than four hours, Orly tapes a brick to the LifeAlert to destory all signals except for his to the life alert center every 15 minutes. As a result, over 2349 deaths have been accounted for due to Orly's abuse with his LifeAlert. They don't seem to help with his erections though. '''Shadow Clone Jutsu: '''Orly can use his autism to create an imaginary friend of himself. Although enemies can't really see it, it combines the autism dimension with the real world, allowing both Orly and his friend to live simultaneity in the same dimension. The clone can do real damage due to this phenomenon, but is a female version of Orly. '''Shadow Pull: '''Like Orly's shadoe clone, he can combine the autism dimensions with a real one which allows him to use a mutated shadow arm to pull enemies closer to him. '''Shadow Strangle: '''When on his man period, Orly can use shadow strangle to combine Edgy Man's chakra with his in the autism dimension, creating a heavily mutated arm to strangle his opponents. Episdoe 1 Orly meets young faggot In the first episode, Orly just comes from the intervention center. He describes his activities of the center as "sexy". Orlie then makes his way to a high school. There, he gets bagged and shoved near a locker by Black Friend, due to his extreme ugliness. However, the two do not know eachother. Immediatly, Orlie transforms into a skinsuit version of Naruto, with sweat marks on his armpits and his crotch, since he does no know how to pee in a sink. He gets terrified, so he uses Sticky Ball Rasengan, which is a Rasengan that is completely flat and covered with an unusuak sticky substance. He shoves the Rasengan at Black Friend, which in turns uses his 420 vision, which is activated by smoking weed. With his vision, he can see 420 degrees of vision to simtaously attack Orly behind him. Black Fried then gets his belt from his anus, and starts wjipping Orly like a slave. Category:Characters